Over
by midorinohime
Summary: Based on the song Wedding Dress by Tae Yang Bigbang . It's about a guy who's in love with his friend. The story revolves around the guy TRYING to show his love but he's just so unlucky. ***Distance and Still Breathing Updated
1. Over

**Title:** Over

**Disclaimer:** SK? It's Hiroyuki Takei's .Wedding Dress (Song) it's Tae Yang's. The story is based on the MV.

**Summary:** Based on the song Wedding Dress by Tae Yang (Bigbang). It's about a guy who's in love with his friend. The story revolves around the guy TRYING to show his love but his just so unlucky.

**Over**

**Part I**

_**Some say it's not over 'till it's over**_

_**Guess this is really over now**_

_**There's something I gotta say before I let you go**_

_**Listen**_

"Anna!" the young lady wearing a wedding dress looked up and stared at the mirror. She saw her blue haired friend enter the room on the reflection. "Gosh, you're so beautiful today!" Pilika exclaimed as she stared at the beautiful bride in front of her. Tamao followed inside the room.

"Best wishes Miss Anna," she said. "You really looked great today."

"She should be; it's her wedding day." A green haired girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks, girls, I really am nervous. I can't believe I'm getting married today.

"Ha. Don't be. You look like a princess; every guy must be envious of your groom." Pilika tried to soothe the nerves of her friend. She sat beside her while the stylist work on her hair.

"I just wish Yoh's already here," Anna said, looking out of the window. "At least if he's here I won't get nervous that much."

"Yeah, he's always been the life of the gang. Yoh and Horo." Tamao said blushing. All of their friends know that she harbors some feelings for the young Asakura except the guy himself. Well, maybe he also knows it but is not saying anything.

"Speaking of Yoh, He's your best friend too right?" Jun asked, walking towards the window. She opened it and let some air in.

"We've been best friends since forever. He's a childhood friend."

"Yeah. I remember when we were younger, your parents were always on a business trip so they usually leave you at the Asakuras."

"Well, then, you have to say thank you to your parents. If they did not leave you to the Asakuras, you won't be with your groom today."

"Yeah, Pilika's right. Haha."

"Oh, do shut up please." Anna groaned but all of a sudden, the door opened, revealing a spiky brown-haired guy. He's wearing a white tuxedo.

"Hi ladies," he said. He offered the flowers to the bride and smiled.

**AaAaA**

Yoh's POV

"For you," I said. _God she's so beautiful._

"Arigato, Yoh. I have been waiting here for you. I thought you'll sleep here?"

"Uhm, well, I had an important meeting to attend to yesterday. I went home almost past midnight so I did not have the time to go here and ruin your beauty sleep." I smiled goofy grin at her. She smiled in return.

"Huh, I did not get to sleep anyway. I am so nervous. It's lucky that Aime here has lots of Concealer to spare or I would look like a sleepless bride today."

I laughed at her joke. "Well, even if you have black bags under your eyes, you are still beautiful, you know."

"Uhm…Anna, we'll just go get some drinks. It's so hot here."

"Sure, get Yoh some drinks too."

The three girls went out of the room while the two of us sat in silence. She busied herself with talking to the stylist, asking her things about her life.

I stared at her, never wavering. Taking in the beauty of the bride with me, I remember the past months, how we'll always be together, laughing and having a good time.

FLASHBACK:

"Anna?" I tiptoed through the darkness of the room as I approach the silhouette at the corner. I heard a sob coming from where the silhouette is. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head gently, saying "It's nothing, Yoh." She smiled, wiping away the tears. "Something just got in my eyes. It hurts so much."

I know she's just telling me that so I will not be worried. I do not want to insist and ask more questions, it would only hurt her more. "Really? Hmmm. Let me see."

"No, Yoh, It's fine now." She refused.

"Now, now. Let me see. I'll blow it out of your eyes. Come here." I motioned her to come near me. She cried, I can see the puffy red ridges of her eyes but did not tell her anything. I will just pretend to believe her. I did what I told her I would do and grinned at her. "All gone now, right?" She nodded, smiling back at me. "Come, I'll show you something."

I led her out of the house and we run out into the forest. "Hey, it's already late. I think we should not go out anymore." She whispered.

"There is something I want you to see. It will only be there tonight."

"But the family and Hao and…"

"Just a few minutes okay?" I smiled at her. I prayed that she'll agree. _Just this once. Let me be the one to make you smile…_

"Okay."

_**When you have a fight with him**_

_**Sometimes you cry**_

_**And feel sad and blue**_

_**I become hopeful**_

_**My heart aches secretly**_

Her eyes were shining, she smile so bright when she saw it. "It's beautiful." She murmured as if talking to herself. I feel so contented when I saw her smile. It's so pure and so lovely. Just the sight of it makes me forget the pain I am going through.

_**Then just a hint of your smile**_

_**Can make feel fine again**_

"Yoh?" I was pulled out of my reverie as she called my name. "Is something wrong? You're so quiet."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I thank God that it's already evening. She would not see the pink tinge on my face slowly appearing. "Sorry, I was thinking …"

"Hey guys!

_**To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you**_

_**Coz then we would drift apart**_

You did not even ask me to join you. I'm hurt!"

"Ah… Hao, sorry. We thought you're already asleep."

"He. It's okay. It's beautiful. ne? Anna? We used to go here when we were young. Yoh, would always be here when he's feeling down."

"Uhm… I do not know that there's something that would make Yoh feel down." Anna teased.

"Ha. Yeah. I thought so too. Well, anyway, Anna, you wanna go watch…"

_**I hold my breath, bite my lips**_

_**Oh, please leave him and come to me**_

End Of Flashback

"Oi! Yoh!"

"Huh?" Horo's standing next to Ren. "Man, we've been for ages now. What have you been thinking? The wedding's about to start… Let's go! Anna will surely be pissed off if one of us is not there."

I nodded. "Go ahead. I'll follow in a jiffy."

Horo went out and headed towards the wedding venue.

"You sure about this, man?"

"Uh… Yeah. Must be. Should be. Ne?" I smiled at him and got up. "Where's Anna?"

"She's already there."

"Then we should go there now or she'll kill us." I managed to sound cheerful to no avail.

**AaAaA**

"Oh, good grace, Yoh! Where have you been? What took you so long? We can't start without you"

"Sorry, mom. I was…"

"It's okay honey. You got to go there in front now…"

"Move faster, boy!" Obaa-san said. They look great today. All of the people. I can see their happiness. The children, the whole family, our friends. Even strangers are on the streets are giving their blessings.

I was about to pass by Anna and continue to walk on when she stopped me. "Yoh."

""Hn?" I asked. "yes?"

**aaaaa**

"Here he is," Anna exclaimed. "Why are you so late? Many people were asking for. They want to hear you play the piano."

"Gomen, ojii-san asked me to go to Izumo. Ijust got back from there."

"Oh," was all the blonde could muster to say. "Sorry. I sis not know."

I smiled at her warmly, hoping that she will realize that I forced myself to go here because she asked me to. _Why are you so numb? I came here because of you. Why would I sacrifice a good night rest just to play piano for those strangers?_

_**You never knew how I felt about you**_

_**And I hated you so**_

_**Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy**_

**aaaaa**

I asked her to come with me. I wanted to be alone with her because finally found the strength to tell her how I feel, to tell her how much I love her, how much my heart cries out to her.

I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her. The first day her parents asked a favor to us, to let her live with us.

I was really happy that fate led us together. It's overwhelming to know that I'm so close to you, to seeing you smile every single day. To hearing your laugh and groan at my jokes.

"Anna, I've been meaning to tell you this. I only have the courage now so I came here to a—"

"Hi, Yoh! Did you see Anna? I need to tell her something"

"She's…"

"There you are!" he said, quite enthusiastically. "I've been looking for you from the moment I arrived." He turned to face Anna and knelt down. "I've been in love with you for so long and I want you to finally know my feelings for you. I love you, Anna. Will, you marry me?"

_**Now I have no more tears left to cry**_

_**When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here**_

_**I've felt so restless every night**_

_**Maybe I've known all along this would happen**_

_**I close my eyes and dream an endless dream**_

_**Please leave him and come to me**_

**aaaaa**

"Nothing," she beamed at me, showing me how happy she is that this day finally came.

I nodded and force myself to not hug her in front of these many guests. I walked towards the altar. I sat down to play a piano piece, her favorite piano piece, which she usually asks me to play for her.

I my fingers started to play the beautiful music. The wedding procession started, too. Manta's the ring bearer and Opacho the flower girl (Is she a girl? XD), Horo's with Tamao, Ren with Pilika, and so goes the line 'till it's finally the bride's march I am playing.

She was crying. Maybe, tears of happiness? I don't know anymore. It's enough for me to see how happy she is.

She stopped at the end of the aisle.

_**Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you**_

_**Coz you should be my lady**_

_**I've been waiting for you for so long**_

_**Look at me now**_

**AaAaA**

_**When the music starts**_

_**You will vow to spend**_

_**The rest of your life with him**_

_**How I prayed every night**_

_**This day would never come**_

"Today, Anna Kyouyama, join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Hao slid the ring on Anna's finger. He met her eyes after and kissed her hand.

Anna's face looked so happy as she watch Hao kiss her gloved hand and continued to say her vows. "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Hao Asakura, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

_**The wedding dress you're wearing**_

_**It's not me (next to you)**_

_**Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no**_

**AaAaA**

She looked out of the window of the car, waving sweet goodbye to all of us with her lovely smile.

_**Please be happy with him**_

_**So that I can forget you**_

I silently prayed for her happiness. That way, I will have the strength to say that I did the right thing. That I conceded for her own good.

But these thoughts did not stop my heart from breaking; I tried to hide the pain twisting my very soul.

_**Please forget how miserable I looked**_

_**It's going to be unbearably hard for me**_

_**For a long while to come**_

I don't know how long before I will finally accept the fact that you are not for me. I don't know. But as of now, I am sure, I'll love you 'till my last breath…

_**Please be happy with him**_

_**So that I can forget you**_

**AaAaA**

**A/N:** I fell in love with this song the first time I heard it. It's a Korean song but I used the translation. The story is based on the MV, I just twisted some of it and created some scenes. I kind of thinking of composing a response song to this and writing a one shot in Anna's POV but the same scenes I'll just add up a bit of spice. I don't know… Hay, help me decide. Should I compose a song or just use a song by another artist to be Anna's response to Yoh's? Or maybe, I'll just change the status and make it complete. Help, help. Help.

I love you all…


	2. Tears

**Title:** Tears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable here! ^3^ (Specifically SK and the song Tears! ^^.)

_**Tears**_

_**{Over Part II}**_

**~o~**

_**The white starlight, the black darkness**_

_**is pushing me away from far**_

~o~

_**Anna's POV**_

It's raining quite heavily tonight. I don't know if the heavens are shedding tears for me, for my dilemma. I am about to be married to him. I should be happy, right? But what I feel right now is far from that. I feel empty, void. I stared at the mobile phone on my bed, as if staring at it would nudge that person to call me. But that would be impossible. He's probably with her. He said that he'll stay there tonight, saying that his grandfather told him to stay for the night. I snorted at that thought. Who is he kidding? For sure it's Tamao. It has always been her. His "best friend".

_FLASHBACK_

"Moshi moshi."

"Yoh! Where are you?" I asked him, feeling restless and excited.

"Uh, Anna, hi. Why?" His voice sounded hesitant.

"Oh, just wanted to ask." I said. I was pretty curious what he had been doing these past few days. He always gives excuses whenever I ask him to accompany me. _Is he avoiding me? _That horrifying thought entered my mind. I just needed to be sure.

"Well, I am here at grandpa's. He is asking me a favor so I won't be able to come over tonight." He paused for a second and continued "Maybe you can ask onii-chan to go there. He'd be willing."

_His pushing me away again. _I know that he does not want me the way I want him but can't we even just continue being friends? I heard someone talking at the background.

_Yoh, dinners read! _The voice said. "Oh just a moment, Anna." He called out to the girl and told her that he'll come. "Anna, I need to go."

"But Yoh…" he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow at your wedding I promise I'll play. Okay? I have to go now. Grandpa said dinner's ready. I'll call you back later, kay? Ja!" the line went dead.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Maybe grandfather is not really there. Maybe, it's just Tamao and him. He could just say he wanted to stay there because of her. Why use his grandpa as an excuse. And he even said he will call me back but it's almost past midnight but he had not called yet.

The phone's backlight started to blink. _Someone's calling. _My heart beat fast. I grabbed the phone and answered cheerfully. "Yoh!" There was no answer. "Hello?"

"Why are you still awake?" _Oh, it's not Yoh._ I felt my heart sank with the hope of hearing his voice.

"Hao." I replied. "Uhm, I couldn't sleep."

"Are you nervous?" I stayed quiet. "Well, you have to sleep now, it's our wedding tomorrow. You need your beauty rest, right?"

"Okay. I am going to sleep now. Thank you, Hao."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Good night." And the line went dead.

Instead of going to sleep, I still lay awake on my bed, thinking if I made the right decision. _Is it really okay to marry Hao? Will I eventually learn to love him? _I know I should not ponder anymore since all is set now. _There's no turning back anymore…_

**AaAaA**

"Anna!" the young lady wearing a wedding dress looked up and stared at the mirror. She saw her blue haired friend enter the room on the reflection. "Gosh, you're so beautiful today!" Pilika exclaimed as she stared at the beautiful bride in front of her. Tamao followed inside the room.

"Best wishes Miss Anna," she said. "You really looked great today." I can hear the voice inside my head telling me that she really is happy to see that I am going to marry someone else and not her beloved Yoh.

"She should be; it's her wedding day." A green haired girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I felt happy seeing the girls, right now. Although not that happy knowing that Tamao wanted this so much. "Thanks, girls, I really am nervous. I can't believe I am getting married today." I really am nervous and groping in the dark. I still am contemplating if I really have to do this. I know Hao told me that everything will be fine.

"Ha. Don't be. You look like a princess; every guy must be envious of your groom." Pilika tried to soothe my nerves. She sat beside me while the stylist worked on her hair.

"I just wish Yoh's already here," I mumbled incoherently, glancing out the window. "At least if he's here I won't get nervous this much."

"Yeah, he's always been the life of the gang. Yoh and Horo." Tamao said blushing. All of their friends know that she harbors some feelings for the young Asakura except the guy himself. Well, maybe he also knows it but is not saying anything. Or maybe, they are already together, in secret.

"Speaking of Yoh, He's your best friend too right?" Jun asked, walking towards the window. She opened it and let some air in. "Ugh, so hot."

_Yeah that's right. He only sees me as his best friend and nothing else_. "We've been best friends since forever. He's a childhood friend."

"Yeah. I remember when we were younger, your parents were always on a business trip so they usually leave you at the Asakuras."

"Well, then, you have to say thank you to your parents. If they did not leave you to the Asakuras, you won't be with your groom today."

_Maybe, they should've asked me to come with them instead. In that case, there would be a chance that I won't be hurting this much. _

"Yeah, Pilika's right. Haha." Jun agreed cheerfully at their blue headed friend.

"Oh, do shut up please." I groaned, but all of a sudden, the door opened, revealing a spiky brown-haired guy. He's wearing a white tuxedo. My heart skipped a beat, seeing his goofy smile.

"Hi ladies," he said. He offered the flowers to me and smiled. "For you."

~o~

_**When I look at you with my smile**_

_**I always become farther apart**_

~o~

I blushed and took the flowers from him. I can't stop myself from smelling the glorious flowers and smile. After a moment, "Arigato, Yoh. I have been waiting here for you. I thought you'll sleep here?"

"Uhm, well, I had an important meeting to attend to yesterday. I went home almost past midnight so I did not have the time to go here and ruin your beauty sleep." He smiled his goofy grin at me; I just can't help but smile in return although all I wanted to do is all but that. I am hurting. I want to hug him and ask him to take me away. But I don't know something is telling me that probably he would refuse. _ He has Tamao, anyways. _

**~o~**

_**When I call you, when I look for you**_

_**Come to me as the wind**_

_**Hug me in secret**_

_**So I can feel you**_

_**You are always next to me**_

**~o~**

"Huh, I did not get to sleep anyway. I am so nervous. It's lucky that Aime here has lots of Concealer to spare or I would look like a sleepless bride today."

He laughed at my joke; it's wonderful to hear his laugh. "Well, even if you have black bags under your eyes, you are still beautiful, you know." He said not tearing his gaze from me.

It's like all the people in the world didn't matter anymore. It certainly felt that the only people in the room are just the two of us. The unspoken words inside me threatening to spill out. We didn't realize that we still have company until Jun said that they are going to get some drinks. I told her to get Yoh a drink, too, breaking the eye contact between him and me.

The three girls went out of the room while the two of us sat in silence. I try to put all my attention to the stylist asking her questions about her life. I can feel his eyes boring on me, and I feel like I am going to melt by the time I set my gaze on him.

I stole a glance at him but he seems to be thinking of something else while staring at me. He has this serious and thoughtful expression on his face. _What are you thinking about, Yoh? Is your mind somewhere a certain pink haired girl is right now? Why are you still here? _But then it doesn't matter anymore. All I know is that whenever you're around me, I feel so happy that I don't feel the pain I am suffering right now. Very Ironic, right? You are the reason why I feel this way yet, just your mere presence puts all those pain away.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hao," I whispered in protest, his face leaning closer and closer. "Hao please."

Hao stopped and glared at her. "Fine. Well, if that's how you want it to be. Maybe, I'll just look for another woman who'll be able to satisfy me."

Tears ran down my cheeks. I don't even want to be his fiancé, yet, seeing Yoh with her really wounded my ego. We are still in that very awkward position when someone stopped short on the doorway.

It was Yoh.

"Uhm. Sorry, I didn't know you're here." He said looking at me and then to Hao and then back at me. His eyes showing concern when he saw me crying. He would have gone to me, I know he would, but Hao also glared at him, telling him with his eyes to back off. "I'll go ahead."

I stared at his retreating form, still crying. "Don't waste your time on my brother. He will never love you. He knows you're mine. And aside from that, you know that he only see you as a sister."

I don't know what has gotten into me but after hearing those haughty words from Hao, I suddenly felt the urge to prove him wrong.

I decided to tell Yoh what I feel for him. I wanted him to know that's it's him whom I love so I looked for him, running up and about the house, leaving Hao behind.

It felt like someone poured a bucket full of iced water on me as I saw him outside. Tamao caught in a dead end on a tree, Yoh's arms outstretched at the either side of her, fist balled into fists. I felt my heart shattered to pieces, crashed. I ran away, I didn't want to see what he'll do next. I don't even want to think of it. I found myself inside my sanctuary, crying my heart out.

**~o~**

_**The blue sky has dyed you.**_

_**Before you find out about my love**_

_**Don't feel bad for me, if you understand my tears**_

_**You will be able to laugh too**_

**~o~**

"Anna?" I heard a voice asked me, he silently tiptoed through the darkness of the room. "Why are you crying? He asked.

I shook my head gently, and said "It's nothing Yoh." I smiled, reassuring him that it really is nothing, and wiped the tears. "Something just got in my eyes. It hurts so much."

I am glad he didn't push anymore. Instead, he sat down beside me and looked at me, reaching out to touch my face. "Really? Hmmm. Let me see." He said.

"No, Yoh, It's fine now." I refused to let him see how vulnerable I am right now. I don't want him to see that I really am crying. But he insisted.

"Now, now. Let me see. I'll blow it out of your eyes. Come here." He motioned for me to come near him, which I obeyed. There's no point in arguing with this headstrong man. He did what he said he would do and after a short while, he grinned down at me and whispered, "All gone now, right?" I nodded, smiling at him. "Come, I'll show you something."

He led me out of the house and we both ran out into the forest when Hao and their family entered my mind. "Hey, it's already late. I think we should not go out anymore." I whispered.

"There is something I want you to see. It will only be there tonight."

"But the family and Hao and…"

"Just a few minutes okay?" he looked at me expectantly. I couldn't find the heart to say no.

"Okay."

**~o~**

_**When I call you, when I find you**_

_**Come to me as the wind**_

_**Hug me in secret**_

_**So I can feel you**_

_**You are always next to me**_

**~o~**

It was so beautiful. The scene was so captivating and breathtaking. I felt like staying here forever, away from all the things eating me alive. I wanted to run away from everything, with this man I am with. "It's beautiful." I murmured, words so soft like it's just for my ears alone.

But then I realized that Yoh had not uttered a word since we came here so I called out to him. "Yoh?" he looked at me with a surprised look. "Is something wrong? You're so quiet."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was thinking …"

But I didn't hear the rest of his words for someone arrived and ruined our moment together.

"Hey guys!

**~o~**

_**Love~ Like my song is my wind forever**_

_**Do you hear it too?**_

_**You leave so many memories**_

_**I only think about you**_

**~o~**

"You did not even ask me to join you. I'm hurt!"

"Ah… Hao, sorry. We thought you're already asleep."

"He. It's okay. It's beautiful. ne? Anna? We used to go here when we were young. Yoh, would always be here when he's feeling down."

"Uhm… I do not know that there's something that would make Yoh feel down." I teased him.

"Ha. Yeah. I thought so too. Well, anyway, Anna, you wanna go watch…"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Anna," I was pulled out of my reverie when Jun called my name. "Come on gorgeous. We need to go now," she said, tugging me along. My eyes searched for Yoh but he is still on his la la land.

"Yoh! We'll wait for you at the church!" Jun shouted. "Oi! Horo. Go break your friend's daydreaming. He shouldn't be late, he's going to play for Anna's wedding."

"Yeah I will." He said, saluting his hands. "I'll go right away, ma'am."

"Good, we'll be waiting."

**AaAaA**

"Here he is," I exclaimed. "Why are you so late? Many people were asking for. They want to hear you play the piano."

"Gomen, ojii-san asked me to go to Izumo for a moment. I just got back from there. I drove really fast to just be here on time."

"Oh," was all I could muster to say. "Sorry. I did not know." He smiled at me, silently saying that all is well. _If you were him, if only you were the one who proposed to me that night…_

_FLASHBACK_

I don't know where he's leading me but I still followed, my heart hammering away inside me. I can't make it stop. We came to a remote part of the place and he let go of my hand.

He turned around with his eyes locked on mine. "Anna, I've been meaning to tell you this. I only have the courage now so I came here to a—"

"Hi, Yoh! Did you see Anna? I need to tell her something" He moved his gaze towards where the voice is coming.

"She's…" I know he's about to say something. I was suddenly afraid of what he will say. _Will he ask my advice about Tamao? Will he tell me that he's planning to ask her out or maybe to marry her? Or maybe, he really just wanted me here for Hao._

"There you are!" Hao said enthusiastically. "I've been looking for you from the moment I arrived." He turned to face me and knelt down. "I've been in love with you for so long and I want you to finally know my feelings for you. I love you, Anna. Will, you marry me?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Anna?"

"Nothing," I beamed at him, showing how happy I am that I am going to get married today. I can't show him how I truly feel. Being the good friend that he is, I know he'll d something to stop me from doing this. Maybe, even ask me o marry him if he knew that I am in love with him. He is such a kind hearted person, not wanting to see anyone hurting.

He nodded and walked forward towards the altar. I saw him sat down at the piano bench and started to play my favorite song. It took all my strength not to run to him and tell him not let me marry Hao. I feel hot tears falling down my cheeks. Maybe the people around me would see it as tears of joy for this happy day.

_But it's not_. I stopped at the end of the aisle.

**~o~**

_**When I call you, when I find you**_

_**Come back to me as the rain**_

_**Whisper to me under the umbrella.**_

_**I loved you more**_

_**So I am hurting more**_

**~o~**

"Today, Anna Kyouyama, join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Hao slid the ring on my finger. He met my eyes after and kissed my hand.

I feel so happy, although it's not because I am being married to Hao but because I know that Yoh would eventually be happy with Tamao. And so I continued to say my vows. "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Hao Asakura, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

I tried to think that it is Yoh I am marrying, proclaiming my undying love for him. But the question is still there…

**~o~**

_**How can I convey it to you**_

_**My heart that really loved you**_

**~o~**

I looked out of the window of the bridal car to have the last chance to see his smile. I waved to the people who witnessed "my wedding" but my eyes darted to the young man wearing the white Tuxedo. With one last glance at him, I whispered to the wind, _"I love you…"_ hoping that it would reach his ears…

**AaAaA**

**A/N: ** After such a long time, I finally had the time to write the second part of Over. I decided to take majrocks suggestion to use the song Tears. _**So thank you, thank you to majrocks.**_ I hope you all enjoyed this story.

Oh, and well, try to check out my other stories I posted the fifth installment of my first ever story Let's Make This Last and completed my beloved Goodbye. Ha! I am so happy!

As you can see, I still have not changed the status of Over because, as you know I always change my mind when it comes to writing so I decided to also put Hao's POV, too. I already have a song that I'll use so I think if I feel hyped up to write a story today or the following days, I will be able to post it by Thursday.

I am not sure yet, for I have a very fickle mind. See yah! ^3^


	3. Suppose

**Title:** Suppose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK and the song Suppose by the awesome Secondhand Serenade (As much as I would like to delude myself thinking that John Vesley wrote his heart wrenching songs for me o) Owkie? Owkie?

_**Suppose**_

**{Over Part III}**

Hao's POV

I feel so restless tonight. Maybe, it is because of the fact that I am going to marry the girl of my dreams tomorrow. I've waited so long. I've done all I can do to have her, and I suppose this is all I can do.

It's raining right now and I felt lonelier. It's cold. It's eating me inside. Finally, the time has come to join my life to her. I am so happy that I could've burst to tears. I wish that it's the same thing with the bride.

I know that I am being selfish but what can I do? I can't bear to see her with someone else. Least of all my brother. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother but I believe that he already has everything. Our family adores his easy going and good nature character. He's loved by the people surrounding him. He excels in everything that he does and he had so many friends.

But me? What do I have? Our family despises me. They hate me for being an ungrateful child. Whenever I am in that house they call home, I feel like a stranger. No one bothered to talk to me, or to ask for my well being. No one tried to approach me. Except her.

Yes. Only her. She's both our friends but she had never shown favoritism between us. She gives us equal attention as a friend and as time and years pass by, I am afraid that I have fallen deeply in love with her.

I am already happy being her friend although I love her not as one. I am contented, but…

~o~

"Is something wrong Anna?"

She shook her head and remained silent as we walk by the river. The moonlight casts a light over us, lighting our path and guiding us. The sound of the river felt so cold yet relaxing to the ears. I lifted up my gaze a little to look at her. She has this wistful expression on her face. "Are you sure?"

She stopped on her tracks and looked down. "Hao…"

I waited. When she didn't continue, I asked again, "what is it?"

"How would you know if you have fallen in love with a person?"

I thought for a moment. _Is she in love? The guy is so lucky. _"Well, you can't stop thinking about him. You would always want to see him, to see him happy and well. You have this urge to make him smile and laugh. You're heart breaks whenever you see him sad and crying. You don't want to see him with someone else. Yet, you would always find yourself accepting it once you see him happy.

Well, that is only based on what other people say they feel when they are in love."

"Haven't you experience falling in love Hao?" she asked, innocently.

I didn't know how to answer her question. S_hould I tell her? Should I confess my love to her? Should I—_

"I think I am in love with Yoh."

I felt my world came crashing. My hair created a curtain, covering my eyes. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I think-,"

"Why him, Anna? Why of all people… why does it have to be my brother?"

"Hao…"

~o~

I felt so betrayed. I love her yet, like the others, she fell in love with my brother's charm. _Why does it always have to be him? _I know I said that I feel contended being just a friend yet I couldn't quite accept the fact that the only person who treated me equally with my brother now feel more of my brother than me.

I took my phone from the bedside table and looked at the pictures. Our pictures. The three of us. Sometimes just Yoh and me, and sometimes a picture with Anna. They were the memories I treasured the most. Back when we were all still little and happy.

There was a picture where Yoh and I were laughing out loud at Anna's shocked expression when we threw her playfully at the river near the house in Aomori.

So many memories. Yes, memories. And I am afraid so much had change already to even try to have those kinds of memories again.

I made up my mind, I will call her.

**~o~**

_**Suppose that I missed you**_

_**Suppose that I cared.**_

_**And suppose that I've spent**_

_**All my nights running scared**_

_**And suppose that I was never there.**_

**~o~**

I was listening to her ringback tune for a few rings only before she picked up the phone.

"Yoh!" I heard her excited and happy voice. _Even in the night before our wedding, you are still thinking of him… _"Hello?"

"Why are you still awake?" I asked, trying to sound gentle and caring.

"Hao." She replied. "Uhm, I couldn't sleep."

"Are you nervous?" I can feel the tension hanging around us even if we are not together. So I lightened up the mood. "Well, you have to sleep now, it's our wedding tomorrow. You need your beauty rest, right?"

"Okay. I am going to sleep now. Thank you, Hao."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Good night." I pressed the red button to end the call. _ Am I doing the right thing?_

I stayed up late at night. Rethinking of what I am doing and what I am about to do tomorrow. Figuring out if this is for the best. Asking myself if I really believe she would fall me someday.

My mind insisted, _she can just pretend that you are Yoh. You are twins so it is not that difficult. _

But I don't want her to think that way. I want her to love me as me not as a clone of my brother. I wanted to go where she is right now and assure myself that everything is turning out fine. I wanted to see her to have her right beside me.

**~o~**

_**And my eyes are screaming**_

_**for the sight of you**_

**~o~**

_FLASHBACK_

I am talking with her animatedly, trying to catch her attention yet I can see that I am failing. I feel so angry that she already agreed to be with me yet her mind is still somewhere else. I am quite sure that it is drifting off to a certain young man who looked just like me but with a carefree aura around him, short hair and goofy grin.

He had always occupied her mind whenever we're together so I really find it hard not to get riled up.

I stopped talking and caught her chin, which surprised her. I leaned closer but she pushed me away and walked away from me. _I don't take rejections, lady._ My mind screamed. So I caught her elbow and whirled her around, pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes showed frustration and horror as I decided to continue to lean down to capture her lips.

"Hao," she whispered in protest, my face still leaning closer and closer. "Hao please…"

In my anger I glared at her and shouted words I regretted after. "Fine. Well, if that's how you want it to be. Maybe, I'll just look for another woman who'll be able to satisfy me." She's crying. Helpless and broken. I was about to reach out, wipe away the tears and ask for forgiveness when someone stopped short on the doorway.

It was Yoh.

"Uhm. Sorry, I didn't know you're here." He said looking at Anna and then to me and then back at Anna. His eyes showing concern when he saw her crying. He would have gone to her, I know he would, but I glared at him, telling him with my eyes to back off. "I'll go ahead." He finally said.

Anna continued to stare at his retreating form, still crying. The sight angered me more and I just can't stop myself from spitting out venom to spite her. "Don't waste your time on my brother. He will never love you. He knows you're mine. And aside from that, you know that he only see you as a sister."

She ran out of the kitchen and calling out Yoh's name, leaving me alone and broken.

~o~

_And tonight I'm dreaming_

_of all the things that_

_we've been through_

_And I can't hold on to you._

_So I guess I feel lonely, too._

~o~

I saw them went out of the house and ran towards the forest. _Should I follow? Or Should I just let them on their own. _But since I can't stop thinking of what they must be doing or that Yoh will have the only person I have, I went to find them.

"Yoh?" Yoh looked at Anna with a surprised look. "Is something wrong? You're so quiet."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was thinking …"

I know what he's going to say, and I don't want to hear it. I don't want him to snatch Anna away from me. So I did what I thought was the best thing to do.

"Hey guys!" I interrupted his speech and stepped out from where I was hiding. "You did not even ask me to join you. I'm hurt!"

"Ah… Hao, sorry. We thought you're already asleep."

"Heh. It's okay. It's beautiful. ne? Anna? We used to go here when we were young. Yoh, would always be here when he's feeling down."

"Uhm… I do not know that there's something that would make Yoh feel down." Anna teased him.

"Ha. Yeah. I thought so too. Well, anyway, Anna, you wanna go watch…"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hao!" I saw Ren and the other friends of Yoh walking towards me. "Congratulations, man." Ren said.

"Thank you. Have you seen Yoh?"

"Oh, your grandpa called him before we get here and asked him to go in their place for a second."

"But he's going to play Anna's wedding march. He promised." I persuaded him to play the piano for our wedding today. I wanted to shove it to his face that the only person he wanted is never going to be his. I wanted to make sure he accepts the fact that Anna's mine so I asked him to play for her wedding.

"No worries. He'll be back on time. Where's Anna?" he asked.

"With her friends at the room next to the entrance. They are going to wait there," but seeing her bride outside, he added, "I guess she's impatient." Earning a round of chuckles to Yoh's friends.

"Oh, he's here already." Ren said pointing his finger to Yoh who was now approaching the piano stool." I tried to be blind to Anna's feelings towards my brother but seeing her sad eyes as she looked at my brother's figure walking towards the piano broke my heart. _Is this really what I want? _

Yoh started playing her favorite piece. The flower girls and the other people on the procession started walking. I looked at my brother and his head was bent down, biting his lips. Turning away from him, I saw my bride. She's so beautiful, yet I can see and feel her sadness. I continued to stare at her, people patting my back as a gesture to congratulate me. _She's crying. _And I know, I am absolutely sure she's crying not because she's happy but she's losing all hope of experiencing happiness.

Half way to the altar I excused myself and walked towards the priest. The people didn't notice for all their eyes were on the stunningly beautiful bride walking slowly down the aisle. Her eyes swimming with tears, looking helplessly at my brother's way, whose head was still bent down. I went back to my place after a moment of talking to the priest and held her hand. Gently guiding her to stand in front of the priest.

**~o~**

_**Suppose we were happy,**_

_**Suppose it was true.**_

_**And suppose there were cold nights,**_

_**But we somehow made it through**_

_**And suppose**_

_**that I'm nothing without you.**_

**~o~**

_FLASHBACK_

I turned to my left just in time to see my brother and Anna escaping the party. I followed them and caught up with them too. They stopped at remote part of the place.

"Anna, I've been meaning to tell you this. I only have the courage now so I came here to a—"

_He's proposing! _My mind yelled. So again, just like what I always do, I stopped him from confessing and proposing to Anna.

"Hi, Yoh! Did you see Anna? I need to tell her something" Yoh moved his gaze towards where I am.

"She's…" he started.

"There you are!" I said enthusiastically. "I've been looking for you from the moment I arrived." I turned to face Anna and knelt down. "I've been in love with you for so long and I want you to finally know my feelings for you. I love you, Anna. Will you marry me?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Today, Anna Kyouyama, join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." I slid the ring on her finger. I met her eyes after and kissed her hand. I saw how her face gentled and show real happiness. But then, I felt so guilty for putting her through all of this. I heard her say her vows.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Hao Asakura, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

**~o~**

_**Slow way down,**_

_**This break down's eating me alive.**_

_**And I'm tired,**_

_**this fight is fighting to survive.**_

**~o~**

She looked out of the window of our bridal car, waving happily at our guests. Tears still flowing down her cheeks. I saw how her eyes lingered for a moment to my best man, wearing his immaculate white tuxedo, as I heard her faint whisper, "_I love you…"_

She rolled the window up and looked at me. "Hao." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Let's try to make this marriage work, okay?" she said, smiling at me. And again I felt like I did the most unforgivable thing in the world. They both love each other. But I fed her thoughts with lies, telling her that my brother likes Tamao and that she's only a childhood friend and a sister to him.

Guilt gnawed at my insides and I couldn't stop myself anymore. "I am sorry, Anna."

"Huh?" not quite getting why I am asking for forgiveness.

"I am sorry. You don't deserve this."

"What do you mean?"

"I lied. I wanted you to be with me, to try to love me. I tried to convince myself that you will eventually fall in love with me. But I know better now. It would never happen. You love him too much."

"Hao… I will try. I promised. I will try to learn how to love you. Aside from that, you and I both know that he will never see me the way I want him to…"

"I lied. He loves you. He loves you the way you love him. Or may be more."

**~o~**

_**Tell me a secret, (I want it)**_

_**Tell me a story, (I need it)**_

_**I'll listen attentively,**_

_**I'll stay awake all night.**_

_**Allow me to whisper (so softly)**_

_**There's nothing I did mean (please help me)**_

_**But it's in my body**_

_**It's strong enough to fight**_

_**(Let's make this right)**_

_**Please help me make this right.**_

**~o~**

I waited for her reaction but her face was blank. I was hoping that she would say that it's alright. That it does not matter anymore. That she would still try to love me. That we would try to make this right.

But she spoke with a cold voice. "Stop the car."

"Anna… please…" I pleaded.

"I said stop the car." The chauffer do as what his lady ordered her to do. She was about to step out of the vehicle but I held her hand. She didn't even look at me. "Let go." She said.

"Anna,"

"You fooled me!" she yelled at me, eyes streaming with tears. "I believed you! I believed everything you said! I trusted you! I- I-" she cried in between sobs. When she finally regained her composure, she whispered, "Let go of me."

"Anna, I beg you please…"

"_I hate you!_" I slowly loosened my grip on her and with that she stepped out of the car and walked away from me, leaving me feeling forlorn.

"_Anna…"_

**~o~**

_**Suppose that I was wrong,**_

_**Suppose you were here.**_

_**And suppose that I reached out**_

_**and caught your tears**_

_**And suppose this fight just disappeared.**_

**~o~**

"Give this to Anna and this to the priest," I told the chauffer." I told the driver. "Go."

"But sir…"

"I would drive myself home." I said with finality.

"Yes, sir." He said as he do what I said. I gave him money for him to find Anna and to send her safely back home.

I drove off, feeling empty. _That is what you get! You're so selfish. You don't know the meaning of selfless love. You really don't know what true love means! _My mind shouted at me.

My eyes started to water, feeling the pain. I couldn't see the road anymore. Tears blurred my vision. And as if the heavens are mocking me, it started to rain, making it much harder to see the road ahead.

The last thing I saw was the bright lights blinding my eyes. I tried to move the gear and shift the direction of the car but to avail. It was too late.

_I Love you Anna…_

**~o~**

_**My eyes are screaming**_

_**for the sight of you**_

_**And tonight I'm dreaming**_

_**of all the things that**_

_**we've been through**_

_**And I can't hold on to you.**_

_**So I guess I feel lonely, too**_

_**But I'd rather be here with you.**_

**~o~**

**A/N: **Whew! I finished the chapter earlier than I expected. Maybe it's because of the gloom and glum I am feeling these days.

I hope that you see each of the characters pain in this story "Over". I feel hyped up writing this story. It started with the Wedding Dress song by Taeyang and I just couldn't get over it. So I ended up writing an SK fanfiction based on the story the song tells.

After reading what I wrote I know I couldn't just stop there. I wanted to know what Anna thinks about this too. Feeling more like the reader than the writer of the story. And so 'Tears' was born. (And special thanks to majrocks again! Yeah!)

And as you know I am a very fickle-minded person. So while I was writing down Anna's POV, at the first part where Hao called her, I was so perked up, and my curiosity wouldn't let me rest. I wanted to find out what Hao's thoughts would be. And so there was 'Suppose'.

Ther is still an Epilogue, for it is an open ended story. I would post the epilogue once I hear your thought about what could've happened to our characters after the wedding and after the fight between Hao and Anna.

_**What happened to Yoh? What did he do after the wedding? **_

_**What did Hao say to the priest?**_

_**What was Anna's thoughts after the predicament with Hao in the car? **_

_**What did hao give the chauffer? Did he find Anna?**_

_**Where did Anna go?**_

_**What happened to Hao? Was he dead? **_

_**Do you want me to add another chapter up?**__ (Because seriously. While typing the questions, I can see that if I will just write the epilogue, it would be __VERY VERY__ long, but if you don't mind, I won't__ mind,__ t__o__o. So tell me__)_

_**Or is it OVER?**_

_**I SUPPOSE I just have to wait for your reviews, comments and suggestions. Don't make me wait too **__**long**__**, or I will cry rivers of TEARS!**_

**Click that review button and voice out your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Your reviews keep me going!**

**Keep YohxAnna love burning! Ja!**


	4. Distance

**Over**

_**Part IV**_

_**Distance**_

_Anna's POV_

**~o~**

**I'm driving down the highway**

**Cold and dark, dead**

**(It's deceiving) It's deceiving**

**And miles and miles pass by**

**And I'm alone**

**My eyes feel like they're bleeding**

**But I'm just crying**

**~o~**

In the middle of this deserted road, I am all alone crying. If there were people passing by, they would've thought I am crazy. They would've pitied me. And that is what I am feeling right now. I pity myself for being such a nut-head. For not confirming Yoh's feelings for me. But no, I decided to trust Hao. I decided to trust myself. What my mind was saying. And that,yes, that is the biggest mistake I have ever done.

"Hao..." I gritted my teeth. I felt so angry that he lied to me. He told me that Yoh does not love me. That he likes Tamao. I trusted him. I thought he's helping me forget Yoh but he is so selfish. He chose to live in his own lie to have me than to make me live mine and be happy for me and his brother._ What should I do now? I am married to him. And Yoh would never ever agree to have me. He's too good to even hurt his brother._

He knows that Hao loves me and he would never try to take me away from him.

_But would he? If I tell him that Hao lied to me? Should I tell him? Tch. How could I do that. I would ruin their relationship. I couldn't. I must not._

But I won't live with Hao. I want divorce. I don't want to see him right now. 

**~o~**

**Is this what I ask for?**

**Is this what I ask for?**

**~o~**

I wiped the tears on my face. I'll call Pirika. But oh, I don't have my phone with me. I looked around me and squinted my eyes. It's raining so heavily. My wedding dress's making it hard for me to move and run. I am all soaked up. I tore the veil off my head and angrily threw it. I continued to walk and run and felt so relieved to see a phone booth just a few blocks away.

Good thing I know Pirika's number. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick the phone up. _Pirika please answer the call...please...please..._

"Hello?"

"Piri!"

"Uh, who's this?"

"A-nna..." my voice sounded so broken.

"Anna? oh my! Anna.. what happened? Where's Hao?"

"C-can y-ou p-please p-pick me up h-ere?"

"Where are you?"

"I-I d-on't k-know, w-ait I'll l-ook f-for a l-andmark."

I glanced and try to see my surroundings amidst the heavy rain. "I a-am n-near t-the bus s-station. Just a-cross a f-family r-restaurant."

"What's the name of the restaurant?"

"M-imiu..."

"Okay, I am on my way." she said. I heard her call out to their mom and say that's she's going out. "Wait a minute Anna. Stay on the line." She opened her car's door and shut it with a loud bang.

"Tell me what happened."

"L-later..." then the line was cut off.

"Miss Anna," I turned just in time to see Hao's driver. He bowed. "Master Hao asked me to give this to you." he said holding out a small piece of paper.

"W-hat's t-that?" I asked. Though i pretty much know what the paper is saying. "G-ive t-that b-back to y-our m-master." I weakly pushed him out of the way and craned my neck to see Pirika's car. Not a car in sight.

I felt the driver put his coat over me. "Use this Miss."

I accepted it for I really feel like my whole body is already freezing. "Please stay inside the booth Miss." I gladly obliged.

After a few minutes Pirika finally arrived.

"Where's Anna?" she screamed at the driver, holding a big umbrella.

"She's inside ma'am." Pirika ran towards me and hugged me.

"Oh Anna... what happened?" I just cried and hugged her back.

"Come on. Let's get you out of that wet dress." then she turned to the driver. "Tell your master that he will be receiving a call from me."

The old man nodded and bowed as they passed by him.

When we are already inside the car. i feel much better. I don't feel that cold anymore.

"So tell me what happened."

"He lied to me Pirika... He told me Yoh loves someone else. He told me that Yoh would never love me back."

"Huh? What has Yoh got to do with this? I thought you and Hao..."

"I love Yoh Pirika but Hao told me that he already has Tamao and that he only see me as a sister..." I covered my face and started crying again. "I am so stupid to believe him. I should've asked Yoh... I should have been braver..."

"How did you know that he lied?"

"He told me awhile ago... He admitted it... He must've felt guilty or maybe he thought that I would forgive him for we are already married..."

Pirika kept her eyes on the road but held Anna's left hand once in awhile as a way to comfort her.

"You'll get through this, Anna..." 

_**AaAaA**_

"Mom! We're home!" Prika announced. "Anna, go to my room and change your clothes. You might catch a cold. Go..." she pushed her towards the staircase...

"Pirika... oh dear... Horo called... something bad happened..."

"Why?"

"He said Hao's in the hospital..." 

_**AaAaA**_

_Anna's POV_

I heard someone knock on the door. "Anna..." It's pirika. "Anna..."

I opened the door and saw my friend's pale face.

"Anna... Hao's in the emergency room. He had been in an accident..."

"What?" I gasped. I know I am really angry at him right now, but I didn't wish for this to happen...

"Let's get going. They are all there." She was about to drag me out of her room but I stopped her.

"Wait." I grabbed Hao's driver's coat and followed her.

The ride to the hospital was rather quiet. No one dared to speak. _'Please let him be fine...' _Although I still feel so angry at him, Hao is still my friend and I really don't want anything bad happening to him.

I hugged the coat. As i looked down, I saw a small paper poking out of the coat. It was Hao's note. With shaking hand, I pulled it out of the pocket and silently read the note.

_**Anna,**_  
_**  
**_  
_**If you are reading this, then probably you already left me. This is a last minute note I wrote before we went out of the church. I really am sorry for lying to you. I loved you so much. The envy I am feeling for my brother since we were little was stirred up because of you.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**I guess you can call me selfish and all the names you want to call me. I deserve it for ruining your happiness. I was blinded by my love and jealousy towards you and my brother.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**I was so sure that I would continue to shower you with love and make you forget about my brother. But when I saw how you cried while walking down the aisle... I realized what I did. I guess I really loved you so much.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**So much that I am giving you a chance for your happiness...**_  
_**  
**_  
_**I love you Anna... Take care of my brother... He loves you just as much...**_

_**Hao**_

I felt hot tears beginning to fall again. Hao... He planned to.. Oh my God... What did I do?

We arrived at the hospital. There were so many patients here and there.

"Excuse me, where can we find the emergency room?" Pirika asked the nurse.

"Just walk straight this hallway and you'll see it rigt away."

"Thank you..."

_It's my fault... It's my fault that he's in ER now. fighting for his life. It's my fault for not even hearing his explanation. It's my fault that he's dying now..._

"Anna! Pirika!" Jun Tao exclaimed and ran towards us to hug us.

"We thought you were also... But why are you not with him?..."

"What happened Anna? Did you have an argument... Jeez You just got married"

I didn't know who's talking and who's not I just heard the words coming from them. I stayed silent. They would probably blame me for this...I sighed. "Yes we did."

Horo and the others were all silent. It would have been better if they shouted at me and blamed me and cursed me but they are all so silent. They looked at me but did not say anything...

I searched for Yoh and found him seated near the ER door, head bent down. Maybe he sensed that I am looking at him so he glanced up. "Yoh..." I murmured.

But he looked down again._ Yoh, please... I did not wish for this. This is not what I asked for... don't... don't hate me... please..._

**~o~**

**I hate myself when I'm away from you**

**I swear I'm sorry**

**Please don't hate me too**

**And I don't know if my heart will make It through**

**I swear I'm sorry**

**Please don't hate me too**

**~o~**

"Doc... How's my brother?" Yoh asked the doctor as soon as the door of the ER opened. "Will he be okay? Is he okay now?"

"We are not yet sure, young man. The surgery was a success but his condition is still unstable. We don't know when he's going to wake up."

Yoh slumped back down at the hospital bench. "I'll tell the staffs to transfer him to a private room." the doctor added. He bowed and talked to the nurse standing beside him, giving orders.

I sat down beside him. "Yoh..." I whispered. "Yoh... please... please talk to me..."

He stared at me. "You want to tell me something Anna?"

"I didn't know this would happen Yoh. I swear, I swear... Yoh..." I broke down in front of him. As much as I hated being so vulnerable in front of everyone... what's happening right now is just too much... 

**~o~**

**Is this what I ask for?**

**Is this what I ask for? **

**~o~**

"Let's talk some other time Anna." He said, standing up and walking away. Pirika hugged me while the other girls patted my back.

"Anna.. let's go."

I don't know what to do anymore. I can feel the distance between us widening. I feel so hopeless. How could this happen now? And what will happen to Hao? I didn't ask for this.. I never asked for this... believe me... 

**~o~**

**(Don't hate me)**

**Don't fail now**

**Hold on to hope**

**Cause I'm yours**

**I'm coming home to you soon**

**(I'm coming home)**

**Cause the road is very worn**

**And It's begging me to come back**

**(To You)**

**I hate myself when I'm away from you**

**I swear I'm sorry**

**(I'm sorry)**

**Please don't hate me too**

**(I'm coming home)**

**Don't hate me too**

**Please don't hate me too**

**~o~**


	5. Still Breathing

**Over**

_Part V_

_**Still Breathing**_

_Hao's POV_

_/Where am I?/_ Everything around me is so dark. I couldn't see a single thing but I hear so many things I hear so many voices talking, wailing, crying silently, shouting. But why don't I see them? The last thing I remember was Anna leaving me. I thought she would understand. I didn't plan to force her into this relationship so I tried to be honest with her, hoping that she would forgive me. But I really don't blame her for leaving me. That was so unfair of me. I lied to her saying things that hurt her, things that forced her to forget my brother. I think I was really blinded. My love for her was just so strong and my love for my brother was overpowered by the jealousy I am feeling right now, for once again, he got what I badly wanted.

I know that there's a little chance that she would learn to love me but I am ready to take chances just to be with her. I swore that I would do my best to make her happy but I guess her happiness is not really in my hands. Seeing her cry, walking down the aisle. She's smiling but her eyes clearly show none of that happiness. She tried to but you can't force your heart to feel and show something you don't really feel.

And here I am, in this weird place, I don't even know where. _/where's my car?/_ I thought to myself and just that I remember what happened just a few moments ago. I had an accident. _/Then am I dead now?/_

**~o~**

**Give me any reason to believe**  
**'Cause I swear I'm done here**  
**'Cause I've seen a bigger picture**  
**And I'm looking for some answers**

**~o~**

If I am dead, then everything is fine. No one really cares about me. Anna did but after what I did, she probably hate me to the core of her being. And my brother. I guess I deserve to die.

"Hao..." I closed my eyes as I remember old memories once again. I smiled as I picture Anna's pretty face and Yoh's goofy smile. "Hao..."

"Onii-chan! what are you doing all alone here?"

"Nothing, just letting jii-san's anger subside."

"Why? what did you do again, hao?" Anna asked sitting beside me on the green mat of grass. Yoh followed suit.

"You know that I don't really like being dictated what I have to do. Even one bit Anna... So I just told them that I won't do it but of course, they got angry. Tch. what an open minded grandfather he is!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay Hao... You don't have to do what they are asking you to."

"Who wants to go swimming?" Yoh screamed, taking off his shirt. "Come on Onii-chan! Anna-chan! Let's forget everything! Let's just have fun!" He ran towards the lake and jumped in making a huge splash of water.

"Ah! Yoh! I don't have dress with me here! Look what you have done!" Anna complained. Her dress was not that wet at all.

"He! It's not yet wet Anna." I said smirking down at her. I stoop up and took off my shirt too. "Come on!"

"I don't want to!" she said defiantly as if measuring our patience.

"Don't want to?" I asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Hmmm. Okay." I started walking towards the lake and smiled after hearing her sigh of relief.

"Ototou come here for a second." I whispered something in his ears and his smile widen and nodded vigorously. I looked back at where Anna was staying and saw that she's lying on her back with her eyes closed... "1...2.." I mouthed at my brother. We sneak up on her and suddenly lifted her up.

"Ahh! Hey! Yoh! Hao! Put me down! hey!"

But we just laughed and continued to run off. I counted again from one to three and we both threw her into the water... Her expression was priceless. Our laughter echoed through the field. And the water fights began...

**~o~**

**Tell me that it's worth it**  
**'Cause I'm doing all I can to fight it**  
**And I've never been this scared**  
**And my moment's finally here**

**~o~**

All they did was to help me out and they were so good to me but I chose to hurt them both because of my selfishness. And for this, I will do my best to fight what I feel for her. I would give way to their love. Please don't let me die right now. Please don't. I have to make it up to them.

_**Flashback**_**  
**  
_Yoh started playing her favorite piece. The flower girls and the other people on the procession started walking. I looked at my brother and his head was bent down, biting his lips. Turning away from him, I saw my bride. She's so beautiful, yet I can see and feel her sadness. I continued to stare at her, people patting my back as a gesture to congratulate me. She's crying. And I know, I am absolutely sure she's crying not because she's happy but she's losing all hope of experiencing happiness._

Half way to the altar I excused myself and walked towards the priest. The people didn't notice for all their eyes were on the stunningly beautiful bride walking slowly down the aisle.

"Father, can I have moment please." He nodded.

I stepped closer to him. "Please don't register this marriage until I tell you so. I would send a message to you."

"Why... young man? had a change of heart?" the priest has this teasing tone but I didn't feel like answering back.

"No father, I would never have a change of heart... But I have to reconsider things for my bride. So can you please wait for my letter?"

"Sure..." he whispered back, frowning.

I went back to my place after a moment of talking to the priest and held her hand. Gently guiding her to stand in front of the priest.

_**End of Flashback**_

**~o~**

**Time's racing (Please slow down)**  
**I got to find my way out**  
**I'm hopeless (But hoping)**  
**My lungs won't fail me now**  
**'Cause I'm still breathing**

**~o~**

I hear the voices again. But one voice stand out.

"Onii-chan..." my younger brother's weak voice echoed in my mind. "Onii-chan please be strong... Please don't leave us like this... you promised that you'd take care of her. You promised Onii-chan..."

_**Flashback**_**  
**  
_"Do you really love her Onii-chan?" my younger brother asked. His face, usually plastered with a goofy smile, now all masked with all seriousness._

"Yes, I do."

"Will you promise me something Onii-chan?" he asked looking down. All the people in the part congratulated us on our engagement. Now, i am all alone with my brother. It's already midnight but both of us feel not sleepy yet.

"What?"

"Please make her happy... Take care of her... ne, Onii-chan?" he asked fighting back tears. I know he wanted to cry now. but he's fighting really bad for it to not fall freely. "Onii-chan?"

"You know even if you didn't ask… I will do just that, Otouto... You don't have to worry..." I said ruffling his chocolate brown hair.

"Onii-chan... promise me..." _promise me or what? you'll take her away from me?___

"Okay okay... I promise... Happy now?"

_**End of Flashback**_

"You promised Onii-chan..." he repeated. "She needs you... I need you... I need my Onii-chan... please fight death... fight for me... fight for her... fight for your life... please..." His voice warmed my heart. _How could I hate my Otouto? How could I do this to him after all the things I did, he's still here begging for me to fight for my life when I clearly made his life hell, taking her away from him. What a good brother I am._ I thought bitterly. _Don't worry brother I promised I am not going to die yet. I need to finish something first... I have to make things right..._

**~o~**

**It's hard to be a man**  
**But I'm doing all I can**  
**I'm ready to give this all I have**  
**I'm ready to be amazed**  
**'Cause I'm standing here alone**  
**Trying to make this life my own**  
**And nothing will keep this heart from beating**  
**I'm still breathing**

**~o~**


	6. Art of Letting Go

OVER

_Part VI_

**The Art of Letting Go**

* * *

_**Now here it comes, the hardest part of all, Unchain my heart that's holding on**_

_**How do I start to live my life alone? Guess I'm just learning,**_

_**Learning the art of letting go.**_

* * *

_**Yoh's POV**_

Hao remained in his state for more than two weeks. Then he gained consciousness. We were so happy to see his eyes open and looking at us weakly.

His eyes searched for her, after putting his gaze on me. There's something new in the way he looked at me. Something changed. Something I can't figure out.

"Onii-san, I'll call the doctor…" I said but he reached out as if asking me not to go, asking me to stay and so I fished my phone and called Horohoro. "Horo, come here and call the doctor! Hao woke up! Hurry up!"

I turned back to Hao and saw tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Are you hurt, Onii-chan? Where are you hurting?" I fussed over him but he stopped me and hugged me tight, as tight as his weak arms could embrace me.

I let him do so and wondered why he suddenly is crying and doing this. "A-anna…" he whispered, his voice sounded hoarse from lack of usage.

"Do you want me to call her?" I asked, while I'm still enveloped in his hug. "I'll just have to text her Onii-san…"

Then the doctors and the nurses came. He released me from his hug.

:::

The doctors said that if Hao's conditions keeps on improving like now, we can already take him home. I already called Anna. "She's already on her way here Hao…" Onii-chan looked worried, as if he doesn't want to see his wife yet.

"Did you have a fight before your accident?"

Hao shook his head. "N-no…" he murmured. "I did something really unforgivable Yoh…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Yoh…. I'm sorry for taking Anna away from you. I know how much you love her but I refused to acknowledge it. I'm so sorry, Otouto…"

"Hao…" he started, "it doesn't matter. It's okay. Don't worry about it. Anna still chose you so don't think about it anymore…"

"That's the problem Yoh… I … That's…" he breathed in a mouthful of air before continuing. "I told her that you don't feel the same way about her as she does. I told her that you love somebody else…. and that you only see her as a sister…"

I can't believe I'm hearing this now. I can't believe my brother has done this just to have Anna. I don't know what to say or how to react on his confession. I should feel angry and hate him to the core of my being but then I don't.

I love Anna. But I love my brother as well.

"Yoh, say something. Don't just stay silent there…."

"Let's not talk about this now, Hao. You have to take a rest…."

"No. I don't know if I'm going to recover from this accident or will die tomorrow. Life is too short Yoh. And I'm not taking any chances, to not tell you about everything. Hate me if you want, punch me, kill me. I don't care.

But please hear everything I have to say…"

I remained silent.

"Yoh, she loves you… no one else, ever since we were young. But I was too selfish, too blinded by my love for her to even see how much pain I'm causing you both.

"But now, I'm not going to make any mistakes anymore… you are fated to love each other and being a barrier to you brought me to this state. This is my punishment. I don't know if will still be able to walk or not. All I want is to clean every mess I made…"

"But you're already married to her, Onii-chan! What are you saying? Anna isn't…"

"No… Yoh."

"What do you mean no? Hao, Anna surely lo-,"

"No, Yoh. We are not married. It wasn't a legal one. I… I asked the priest to not register it."

They… are not married. "Hao…"

"Yes, Yoh. We are not married. I give her now to you…"

Am I hearing things right? but what if…"Anna doesn't love me…"

"She loves you…"

"Hao!" The door flew open and a disheveled looking Anna entered and went to hug Hao. _She loves me?_

I looked at how hard she's crying right now, and was hugging Hao. I wondered, "Does she really love me?" maybe Onii-chan's just having a hallucination. Maybe, it's just an aftermath of the accident.

I gave them one last glance before leaving the two alone. "It doesn't matter. As long as she's happy. I'm okay with it…"

* * *

_**Try to say it's over, Say the word goodbye.**_

_**But each time it catches in my throat, your still here in me**_

_**And I can't set you free so I hold on to what I wanted most…**_

* * *

___**Anna's POV**_

"H-hello?" I answered the call, trembling because of the nervousness I'm feeling. It's been a long time since he called me. It's either his avoiding me or it's just the wish of fate for me to not cross paths with him. A way of fate telling me to stop loving him and accept Hao.

"Onii-chan is awake…"

H-He's awake? He's finally awake? "I'm on my way there…" I cut the call off and rushed out of the house.

He's awake! All the guilt I have been feeling ever since the accident resurfaces once again. I promised myself to take care of him and forget Yoh. _'If you didn't leave him, he wouldn't be involved in that accident!'_

This is the only way I could repay him.

:::

I arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Yoh called and I push the door fiercely and ran towards Hao. His eyes traveling from the one he's talking to as I enter to me.

"Hao!" I hugged him and fussed over him. "Oi! Do you know how worried we were! You punk!" I lightly punched him, afraid to hurt him. "You…" I sobbed as he hugged me to him.

"Crybaby…" he whispered.

"It's your fault for getting yourself almost kil-," then I started crying again. "We were so worried. We, we thought you're not going to make it…"

"I know. But I'm fine now. And stop crying. You look ugly when you cry, Yoh might not like you anymore if he sees you in this state."

I stopped and looked solemnly at him. "I—I don't care. I've already decided to…"

"No." he firmly said. "You're not going to say that…"

"But I want to take care of you and…"

"I said no, Anna. You can still take care of me, but I'm not going to make another mistake by using my state right now to make you stay with me. I'm not going to do that." he wiped my tears

"Listen to me," he said as he stared straight at me, cupping my face to look at him. "I want you to be happy. And we both know, we both fully well know you won't be happy with me."

"No…" I began.

"Shut up first, okay?" he chuckled as he saw my shocked my face. "You won't be happy with me. Let's face that. And don't use my accident as an excuse not to follow what your heart truly desires."

"But…"

"Just do it Anna." I stood from Hao's bed and saw Jeanne, standing in the doorway. "I saw him on my way here. He's about to go out of the hospital now…If you go…" she looked at her watch then back at me, "now… you'll probably still catch him at the parking lot."

I just stared at them. "I am not even sure…"

"Anna! Just go or I will never forgive you for leaving me in that car."

I flinched. "S-sorry…"

Hao sighed. "Oi… I'm just kidding. You go now. Go!" He shooed me away. And Jeanne ushered me out pushing me out of the room. "Go find your happiness…"

"Thank you, Hao…" I choke back the tears and run after Yoh.

* * *

_**Watching us fade, What can I do?**_

_**But try to make it through the pain of one more day without you**_

* * *

__"You're so harsh saying that to her when it's your fault getting yourself in that accident." Jeanne glared Hao.

"That girl needs me to push her away…"

"Hmm…" Jeanne nodded. "I hope everything will go fine for the both of them…"

"Yeah…" Hao closed his eyes, tiredness enveloped his being. "Jeanne…"

"Yes?" Jeanne went to his side. "What is it?"

"I did the right thing, right?" he asked whisperingly.

"Yes, Hao… You did really well. Now, sleep and take some rest."

He peered at her with his left eye. "Stay with me please?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jeanne smirked.

"No, you don't…" he said as he smiled at her and went back to sleep. "Good night Jeanne… I did well today…"

"Yes… sleep well…" she murmured, as she watched him drift off to sleep. She planted a light kiss on his forehead. "You did very well."

* * *

_**Where do I start, to live my life alone?**_

_**I guess I'm learning, only learning,**_

_**Learning the art of letting go.**_

* * *

_Gah!… Finally updated… ^_^ Ahhhhmmmf.. Do you still remember me? XD_


End file.
